It's not Easy being Sly
by phantomstorymaker
Summary: Set after the events of Sly 4, picks up after Sly is shown to be stuck in Egypt. Visiting the past turns out nasty for Sly as he ends up going back to that one day that still haunts him. Carmelita realizes that she never really knew her ringtail as well as he knew her and decides along with Bentley and Murray to try to get their Sly back and show him that they are really a family
1. Chapter 1

**BENTLEY**

It's been a year since anyone last saw Sly.

Murray is still doing what Murray does best- Wrestle and Drive. He got an upgrade for the good old Cooper van. "The Murray believes that we'll need it when Sly makes his return." He said.

Funny, how someone like Murray could say something like that with such an innocent smile, while he was struggling to keep his face up.

Yes Sly's disappearance hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt a whole lot affected since he was the closest person to Sly. They were pretty much like brothers.

He was not saying Murray wasn't any less. He was...more like the brawn. He was the brawns in our operations and was always the cheerful one.

Well, was...He wasn't quite cheery after the Clock-la incident, feeling remorse and guilty about him being in a wheelchair.

But Sly somehow got around to him. He wouldn't carry out his major heists unless the two of them were involved. It wasn't like he needed them, their initial heists a clear evidence of that. Bentley knew Sly did do certain heists on his own, and the two did speak about it.

 _"Come on Bentley! We are a team! I either go solo...Or both of you will have to work together with me."_

Bentley chuckled to himself. He remembered it all too well. He wasn't sure if Murray was up for their heist when he first joined. Sly was stubborn as ever. If Murray were to be injured Bentley would be there to save the day. And vice versa, if Sly couldn't make it. They never went ahead with that train of it.

Funny how that worked out during that pitiful incident. He shuddered as he recalled the feeling of his aching body. He remembered how he couldn't feel his legs and how Sly was on the other side, helplessly watching his best friend, his brother get trapped in that mechanical piece of horror. He remembered seeing Murray, the pink guy picking him up with ease and going...with Sly getting arrested.

 _That was the end_ , he thought. But no, Murray, after adjusting everything for Bentley asked him softly if he could do something to help Sly.

And then, there was Neyla's betrayal before that, when it was upto him to go and bust his pals out of jail. These incidents, followed by Murray's departure from the team, made Bentley realize what Sly meant all those years ago.

Sly said he wanted someone to stick around for the other. He knew the risks and wanted them to be there. But what the reality was this, they were a family. They were brothers, and brothers stick together till the end.

Despite being the brains, he couldn't see it but Sly did. He realized that though Murray may be slow at understanding he could be just as sensible when it matters. From then on, he started to take the strong hippo more seriously and truly considered him as a brother as well.

Funny, how even Murray stopped treating him like a weak intellectual turtle and gave him more space since then. Guess both had learnt a lot about the other and had reached the same understanding: both were capable on their own.

Bentley sighed. He cant believe how introspective he's become, that was more of Sly's thing, though the guy never said it out loud, it would be obvious from his silence and reassuring glances. He realized long ago that he wasn't alone in feeling like this. Sly's loss affected them all, especially a certain 'Detective'.

But whenever anyone mentioned Sly...he couldn't help but reminisce. But as he'd go on...he'd think less of Sly and more about the others. About how they came to be and be surprised as to how close they all are now.

But why? Wasn't Sly the closest he ever had to a brother, apart from Murray? Wasn't Sly, the one who always made the gang smile? Wasn't he the key in holding them all together?

So why wasn't anyone saying anything about him now?

And where was he?

 _"Bentley, have you thought about it?"_

 _"About what Sly?"_

 _"About...about how the world would be, if you weren't there? Like, would everyone be together? Would they be alright? Would they have been happier, safer? You know, all those what ifs and would haves."_

 _A frown at the thought. "Yes. But I chose this life. And I prefer this."_

 _Silence. Finally, a soft voice spoke, "Are you sure? From what I'd seen, you've suffered a lot...because of Clockwerk, Clock-la, Penelope...me."_

 _Bentley just stared at the thoughtful raccoon. He spoke so softly, so calmly._

 _"I saw...you know. I had kept watch the year I was away. I may have been faking amnesia, but we both knew the truth. I saw you, with her. You were soo happy._

 _And I ruined it. Even Murray, he is able to get tons of various jobs. And I'm just holding him back."_

 _"Guys? I think we ought to get going now!" A female's voice called out._

 _Sly chuckled and muttered something about having caused the Fox enough trouble and that he ought to fix that when this was over and done with._

 _"Once this is done, we'd have to last a lifetime. We can just...retire or something. Everyone deserves a long break._

 _Or I can just go out on my own. I doubt anyone will bother about me, since you know me -I'll manage, though your lives would change quite a lot. Become less hectic and more, calmer."_

 _Bentley remained silent, Sly was mumbling all this to himself, forgetting that the turtle was right next to him. It amazed him how Sly could keep soo much in and yet speak a lot. He decided he'd speak about that later...after the Paradox problem is cleared up._

Sadly...Sly Never came back to continue.

Bentley sighed sadly, the last time they really spoke was several months after Murray had the gang after the Clock-la incident. Since the entire cooper vault heists, Bentley had a lot going on...it wasn't until Sly went missing the second time, after Paradox, that Bentley was finally on his own, and was able to sort it all out.

And realize that he really needed to discus and confess certain things to his best pal.

The first time Sly went missing, Bentley was having serious issues. He felt used, as though he were a second in command to Sly and was jealous of him. But Murray got him thinking rationally, somehow...and when he saw what Sly left behind for them, he knew how wrong he was.

Sly never exactly wanted to be termed as a leader. He knew what his expertise was and was grateful for his friends help and knew none of that would have been possibly had it not been for them. Sure they were called the 'Cooper Gang', but that was because they were following the Cooper legacy. Funny how he, the smart one conveniently forgot about that when he was in jealous rage.

But Bentley never spoke of it to anyone after that incident, until he stumbled by Sly later on...

He knew it from before that just like him, Sly had issues, but Sly, stubborn as he was, never shared any of it. Bentley wished he could do something about it, and did plan on doing just that after the entire 'Saving Sly's Ancestors' and their Canes' and 'Restoring the Cooper Honour', but Sly wasn't around anymore! And Bentley couldn't do a thing about it. Interpol is having the time of their lives because they assumed Sly's dead! But Bentley believed otherwise.

He would glance at the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus, praying, hoping against all odds for a sign.

Just a tiny message like the words _Lizard, this is Pecking Duck_ written on the mummy he was currently researching on.

 **DMITRI**

Ah who can forget the ex-hip and cool dude, the swag Dmitri.

Sure he could rock tha house whenevar he wanted, but since that day, since that skinny prick just whisked off, he lacked his usual...inspiration.

How did that cretin even get to him, no one will ever know.

Heck! Even the lizard himself had no clue! One day he was robbed and put into jail, the next, he was being helped out by the very same coon.

Sure there was lotta that happened in between…but, how the two came to a mutual trust was out of his understanding as well.

What surprised him even more was that The Cooper Gang had entrusted him with the infamous Thievius Raccoonus while they had gone dilly dallying with time.

Dmitri laughed.

Fools! How could they ALL be soo naive!

But Dmitri had to admit, even he had grown soft with them. He couldn't betray them and indeed looked after the book.

Sure he danced and messed around with it, but that was it. He even did speak and update them on the situation in the present.

It should have all gone smoothly. They all came back to the correct time!

But still...that cracker box managed to get sucks into the Vortex of that cursed Blimp!

Funny how he's all caught up in this.

Normally, people would forget and leave him, but he noticed how the others in the gang would visit and speak with him. They knew he had given up his fancy partying and they also knew why.

It was like a family. They all cared about each other, even if they were enemies.

And it took the disappearance of the one who got him this to make him realize it.

Dmitri chuckled. He no longer partied like he used to. But that didn't stop him from opening up a club though, _Club of da Coons!_

And he added a Jacuzzi and a huge pool. "To teach that slimeball to swim. Seriously what's the deal with the aqua with him bro?" He explained to Bentley when he noticed Mona Lisa face at the opening ceremony.

What a fool he was!


	2. Chapter 2

**CARMELITA**

Another day. Another bust gone successful.

Nothing was challenging enough for her anymore.

Afterall, after chasing the one who can't be caught, these petty criminals were nothing.

But still, Carmelita would smile, take on more assignments. The only she could do now.

The only thing she ever knew and believed in.

Apart from a certain ringtail. Who wasn't around anymore.

As she walked, the vixen passed by the Eiffel tower. Looking up at the towering skyscraper, she could remember those tender moments.

Like the first time Sly had surprised with a rose and pecked her on the cheek. She still had that picture, Sly probably dropped it after getting stuck by that blasted blimp.

She could remember the scent of fellow Constable turned Inspector Cooper. How he'd just stand there and gaze around, slowly and calmly.

Sometimes his actions made her forget that he used to be a thief, a stealthy one at that. It never ceased to surprise her how calm and peaceful he could be.

But that was when she assumed he had amnesia...now, looking back, it just amazed her all the more.

Sly lied, yes...but it was a lie based off of one she initiated.

She was the one who took advantage of their situation and Sly, he just...developed on it. Funny how she's defending him now...taking him to disappear for her to come to terms with everything.

She still remembered how worried she was...hoping that today wouldn't be the day he'll regain his memories

... _and at the same also remembered the way he would always have that thoughtful look, asking her what she feared the most._

 _"Carm?"_

 _"Hmmm"_

 _"Have you ever wondered...if it'll be like this?"_

 _"What?" Distracted, the Latina inspector turned to him._

 _"I mean, you know I don't remember anything before that day right?"_

 _"Uhuh"_

 _"...what if I ever regained those memories? Would you still be with me? Or do you love this version of me?"_

 _Carmelita frowned. Sly was the same before and after he amnesia. The only thing that she believed had ever separated them was...their jobs._

 _She was a cop. He was a thief. How could expect it to ever work out?_

 _"You're the same person. Of course I'd still love you." It wasn't a lie. He was the same...despite his amnesia. There were certain traits that seemed different, but she knew it must have been a part of him she had yet to discover. And she loved him ever since she met him...well not exactly, but still..._

 _So technically, even if they can't get together, if he ever regains his memories, she's not exactly lying to him about her love._

 _That was alright, right?_

 _Right?_

The buzzing of her phone, brought her out of her reverie. She knew now that it wasn't just their jobs...it was their- her stubbornness. Actually both of them were partly to blame for their currently unstable relationship.

If it could still be called a relationship.

... _if only I could get past my black and white views before..._

 _...and if you were here..._

Shaking her head she answered it.

"Carmelita Fox"

"Oh! You picked it, thank goodness."

A small genuine smile appeared as she recognised the voice. It was Bentley. The turtle seemed to know when she was down and would always help her out. And the two of them would keep searching for Sly, neither backing off nor having their faith diminish.

He always looked out for her...funny how seemed to know exactly what to say or do for her. It was like Sly had given him a "How to make Carmelita Fox's day" to use in his absence. Now that would be too far-fetched, even for that racoon.

"Bentley! Wow...I didn't expect you to call!"

"Well, miss Fox, I think you ought to come to the hideout. It's about Sly."

And with that, the call was cut. Leaving Carmelita ever curious.

Her heart was racing. How long it had been since someone mentioned his name out like that?

Did Bentley find him?

Bentley...Carmelita was surprised how Sly's disappearance brought them all closer. Even in oblivion, she owed Sly.

He saved her countless times before...and now he's given her friends, who treated her like family. Sure, Murray seemed on edge whenever she was around, but he never did anything to see and seemed to be friendly and rather insightful at times.

How she longed to see him again!

Racing, she went quickly to Bentley's home. Aka, the hideout. As she sped onwards she couldn't help the flow of memories...

...of unresolved matters she wanted to close so that she could finally have a proper relationship with him.

Her raccoon will be found. Hopefully it'll be sooner than she hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

PRE SLY 4

 **SLY**

Carmelita was a sound sleeper.

That was one good thing for Sly. It helped him especially on days like this.

Due to her night patrols, the lovely inspector slept in the day, just like the raccoon. However, unlike her, the raccoon never had a very peaceful sleep.

He'd always wake up, hand over his mouth to stifle his scream or gasps for breath. If it was bad, he'd walk out in the balcony till he calmed down or was able to just breathe.

At times he'd drop by at the hideout.

Afterall, it wasn't like anyone was around anyways. Sly thought to himself, as he entered the now-empty hideout, feeling miserable.

 **BENTLEY**

After defeating Dr. M, the Copper Gang couldn't find Sly, afterall, the master thief didn't want to be found at that time.

Why? Bentley would never have guessed it. But that didn't stop him from searching in secret. The last few days, Bentley had pent up feelings of jealousy and resentment towards the raccoon, who was his best friend and sort of like a brother.

After the entire incident, Bentley knew he had to speak to Sly, tell something, do something to make sure where he stands and how he feels about it all.

And so, full of determination, he kept looking.

However, after the first two months or so, he finally met Sly.

He was in the hideout, doing his usual research, when he heard something sounding like a wheeze.

There was an intruder...and the sound seemed familiar, somehow. So of course he had a pretty good hunch on the identity of the intruder.

So, ever so quietly, he went to the main planning room, and found Sly.

Who looked like a mess. Just like how he'd found him the first night at the orphanage.

Slowly, Bentley managed to calm Sly down and coax him and get him to sleep.

Later that day, a huge hug was given to the turtle, one the turtle was actually glad to receive. He knew how Sly was with accepting help for those kind of ...incidents and was glad to know that Sly seemed happy enough to acknowledge it.

"So how'd you come here?" Both asked in unison.

And laughed.

"I come here...whenever. ...you know..."

"I used to stay with Penelope but recently I got homesick and decided to shift here. Penelope will be coming here to continue our top secret experiment...most probably in 3 days." Bentley spoke, realizing that Sly wasn't going to finish his statement.

Sly nodded in understanding but quickly did a double take as he got the message. "So-you and Penelope are-"

"Yup. It's official. Were a couple! She's the most amazing person I've ever met! Let me tell you, again- IM IN LOVE!"

Sly grinned as his buddy continued to speak about how they'd realized their feelings for each grew and how they moved in together and began certain experiments and project.

By the time he was done, Sly realized it was time for him to get back before Carmelita decided to put an APB on him.

Later on, a few days later, Sly came by again, and the two would speak about anything and everything. Bentley opened himself to Sly, who, shocked at first, later nodded in understanding and said he was glad that Bentley realized what the Cooper gang meant to him.

And told him, that he would always trust Bentley no matter what.

And Bentley, made a promise to himself that he would help Sly out no matter what, because if their roles were ever reversed, Sly would definitely do the same for him.

 _And now, the fact that Sly wasn't here with them, made the turtle's chest pain. He would definitely find Sly, he swore, and he would help his friend get over his demons, just like Sly did for him..._

 **CARMELITA**

She knew she was a deep sleeper. Afterall she always had a lack of sufficient sleep, so when she did sleep, she'd go off.

However, recently, she's been sleeping a lot more frequently because of a certain ringtail that kept making sure that she was in perfect health.

Said ringtail would share the bed with her...keeping it real warm and cosy for her.

But now that she got herself proper sleep, she seemed to be more aware of herself and her surroundings.

It wasnt long before she realized that the bed was no longer cosy and warm.

It wasnt until much later, she could sense someone move out quietly, so as to not disturb her.

And it wasn't until the 3rd month that she finally woke up and noticed her ex-thief get out of the bed and walk over to the balcony.

As the days went on, she noticed more...

Like the way he rarely slept, while forcing her to get more than enough of it.

The way he'd just walk over to the balcony and stand out, breathing in and out, slowly and carefully.

The way he'd get out of the bed, trying not to wake her up...hoping that unlike him atleast she'd get some sleep.

The way he'd vanish at times but appear happier and much refreshed later on that day.

But she never said a word.

Because soon, she could hear him as well.

 _"No...wait! No!"_ It was so soft, she could make out that his hand was clamped over his mouth.

He'd sit up, wide awake, his heart beating frantically. She couldn't help but notice that look of complete and utter vulnerability he would have over his features.

The way his breath would come up in short rasps and he'd cover his mouth.

Some days she just felt like reaching out to him and telling him it's ok, try to help him get some rest, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Not when he couldn't exactly remember his past.

Not when his subconscious seems to know it all.

She couldn't afford to loose him. He was finally with her. He was hers...her Constable Cooper.

Amd she wasn't going to sit up and explain to him about his nightmare and how she had lied to him about everything before his amnesia.

She was scared that it'd change every thing. And so she just watched...hoping that someday he'd forget whatever those nightmares were and be able to sleep peacefully.

 _And now in the present, she knew what she'd do about it. Now that she knew of the truth, knew that he never had forgotten anything, he was hidding, pretending, but for what exactly?_

 _That, she decided, is something she'll have to ask him, herself._


	4. Chapter 4

**MURRAY**

Murray was bored today. He was always bored nowadays. He used to say that crushing and breaking stuff was always fun.

But it was always fun when he doing it with his brothers around.

He sure missed those days. But he couldn't complain about anything. Bentley was still around, and he was still looking for Sly. Being the amazing thinker that he is, Murray was sure that Bentley would definitely find him sooner or later.

It was a Friday. Murray smiled as drove to the hideout. He always went there for the weekends, spending time with Bentley and at times the rest of the gang was refreshing.

Today though, for some reason he felt extra chipper. Like something good was going to happen. So he rushed over to Bentley's at the hideout.

Bentley was busy.

He was doing his usual research on some Egyptian thingamabob and Murray wasn't even keen on it.

Though, he was getting bored. RUMBLE. And...hungry

So he went back down and saw, to his amazement, that Bentley was still inspecting that thing...so Murray, out of sheer curiosity, decided to have a closer look at it.

It seemed...old...and dull...and boring. Heck, even that funny scribble looked weird and made it look worse. What was soo great about this?

"Li...Lizard? This is Pecking Duck." Murray read the scribble out loud, Bentley jumped with a start at the sudden interruption, but paused as he heard Murray. "Hmm...The Murray finds it interesting."

"Y-Yeah...you...wow..." Bentley began to stammer as he read it as well, and realizing that it was the second time that day he had read it, not realizing it the first time.

"Umm Bentley? Are you OK?" Murray asked, seeing Bentley all shakey and jittery was quite unusual.

"Yes. Oh Murray! You have no clue what this means?"

As though a fuse was lit, Murray's eyes sparkled, "It's SLY! He called you that didn't he! It's him? Are we gonna get to him?"

Bentley nodded, too excited to speak.

"Yes. But first I need to make a few calls." and with that, Bentley left, leaving the big pink guy to his thoughts.

Murray smiled. It was good to be useful in times like this. Even Sly once commented on how the Murray could be way more wiser and observant at times...

...it always made him swell with joy. His two buds always appreciated him, and he was glad that soon they'd all be reunited.

Afterall, weren't they a family? One for all and all for one? 

**BENTLEY**

Bentley couldn't stop the grin forming over face, not like he wanted to stop, but it has been a while...

First he called Dimitri, telling him that they needed him to watch over the Thievious Raccoonus again. With Penelope still out, he couldn't trust his security. She was one of the smartest people he knew and might disarm it all with ease.

Penelope. Oh how he loved her once! But her true colours had come out and it truly broke his heart. He couldn't believe that she kept all that rage and contempt hidden for so long. She did all that because she didn't want Bentley to be with Sly? Did she forget her earlier 'crush' over that very same thieving raccoon that made Bentley grow with jealousy at the guy? Did she forget that if it weren't for Sly, they never would have met? Did she forget how it was because of their team efforts that se had been rescued from the pirate?

How could she have forgotten it all and go completely off tangent? Sure, she had deceived them on their first meeting as in by being the Black Baron, but to do this recently and over what?

Realizing that he getting off focus, he shook his head and dialled Carmelita, a smile forming at his lips again. Things may not have worked out with him and Penelope, but hopefully Carmelita wasn't as black and white as she was before and would give herself and Sly another chance.

Sly deserved it after going through everything. Maybe that selfless idiot would think Bentley deserves better than him and try to get his life on track after all this. And you know what? Maybe he would let him.

Several rings later, a voice spoke, "Carmelita Fox"

"Oh! You picked it, thank goodness." Bentley exclaimed. He was worried that she was busy and wouldn't be able to get the news and join them.

"Bentley! Wow...I didn't expect you to call!" After Sly left, Bentley decided to check up on her regularly. Bentley had fixed certain timings and dates to call her. After all, Sly's little guide 'How to make Carmelita Montoya Fox's Day' had certainly guided and helped him learn what NOT to do with the fox, unless you were a certain ringtailed raccoon.

The two of them would keep searching for Sly, neither backing off nor having their faith diminish, so the least he could do now was let her know first hand...but he would rather tell it to her in person and see her reaction rather than do it all over the phone. "Well, miss Fox, I think you ought to come to the hideout. It's about Sly."

And with that, he cut the call.

Bentley smiled. The two of them were certainly on much better terms now. He knew she missed Sly just as much as he missed him, maybe more, he knew Sly would definitely want to meet her...

...maybe not if he's in trouble out there though.

Bentley frowned at the thought, but he couldn't get it out of his head. He had to be prepared for anything. They didn't know what's out there and risk all of their lives by their indecisions and haste in getting Sly back.

So, he had to make sure that they were all ready. Well, with Carmelita, the gang had their temporary thief. Afterall, if someone were to carry out a mission to get inside and gather up info on the situation and make a quick getaway, who better than the cop who's as good as Sly?

She wasn't anywhere close to his league, but was certainly the much better choice...for now.

Sighing, Bentley relaxed. If Sly indeed sent that message, it means he's alive. So that's one great thing. Though, if he was in danger or not was what began to plague his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

.."Next!" A fairly young raccoon spoke out, sitting atop a beautiful throne, with soft cushions and gold handles.

A throne fit for the Pharaoh.

A chuckle echoed throughout the room. "See? Told you you'd get tired of it."

The former shrugged, "Still, its fancy. But...ok...ya, this sucks. But hey! Don't you find it entertaining how no one seems to have noticed that we are two different people?"

The latter just laughed. It never ceased to amaze him how the other had a...different perspective on things. It was nice to have someone who shared his opinions and views for once.

"Come on! That chef realized something was up that time!"

"Did Not! He was just upset the the pharaoh didnt like his spiced delights!"

"Well, the Pharaoh certainly loves them! Its his descendant who hates them! Seriously, how can you have a low tolerance for spicy stuff? They are delicious!"

The raccoon, got out of the throne and with agility, came to the other occupant of the room, "How come you hate fancy stuff and yet be a pharaoh and a thief as well?"

"Aye ya yae! Questioning your ancestors!" The actual Pharaoh said, feigning shock as he crossed his heart with his arms, "Why! Dont you do the same thing my friend?"

The former responded with a hmph and walked away. The latter grinned thinking he finally won this round when the former spoke, "Well, unlike a certain Pharaoh, I am dedicated to my one single duty."

"HEY! I am dedicated to both my duties!"

"Duties?" The grey ringtailed raccoon repeated, humour evident on his face. "Duties! Yes, you are dedicated to your duties!"

*If you seriously dont get the joke...im sorry, but its made for Sly Pooper fans only. (That should hint enough)*

The pharaoh huffed in annoyance. "Such childish tricks, aren't you, what? 23? 24?"

"And you are such a grandpa at times! Why, aren't we the same age?"

The Pharaoh sighed as he took his seat at the throne. "Ok Sly, you win. Again"

"Wow! Since when was this a battle of wits?"

"Since I started counting the number of wins and losses."

"Lemme guess, Sly: 49 Sly II: 2"

Slytunkamen groaned. So his equally talented descendant did keep track.

And he was just one short of half a century! How did know whats a century? Sly told him of course!

Afterall, its been nearly half a year since the master thief came out of nowhere into his domain. And of course he didnt buy the guy's story.

Huh...time travel, never saw that coming. He mused to himself as Sly left the room. It all seemed soo surreal, yet somewhere, something within him made him believe him.

Call it thief intuition or ...maybe face reading, whatever but Slytunkamen knew a fellow Cooper when he saw one, and slowly grew to believe that the guy indeed was a Cooper.

It was weird, how the two of them were soo similar. They looked the same, their canes had the same design and structure and even functioned similarly, despite having gone through soo many modifictions before being handed over to Sly. Funny how that raccoon laughed when he noticed all that modifications proved that the first was the best...

...well the first according to the book.

Slytenkamen had just begun his preparations for making a family heirloom of sorts, since thieving was clearly the family business. It was when he was just starting to write his first entry that Sly came, claiming to be his descendant. And he knew all about the book...and even predicted whaat he was about to write.

Eerie, but it didnt faze him. Afterall, his kingdom did have quite a lot of mindreaders and fortune tellers. Maybe this raccoon was one them. But no, this raccoon turned to be the real deal.

A Cooper from the future. A Cooper lost in time.

After the first awkward week, the two got to business, they couldnt make any changes in the thievious raccoonus, since Sly pointed out, it could make changes in the time frame. So they had to find something Sly was sure his friends from his timeline would be able to find and give them a message.

That...took long. Two whole weeks. And what they got? Slytenkamen's treasure chest.

On finding nothing familiar, Sly decided its best to alter something something of his discreetly and so he altered the Treasure chest and his future mummy casket. "Maybe good old Bentley, would continue his research on the Cooper treasures...who knows?"

So... a month passed in a rush...so did the next...and the next.

By then Sly was getting bored and Slytenkamen wanted to get back at some crminals in his kingdom. So Sly suggested a bizzarre idea. He was always curious about being a ruler...so he would take his place while Slytenkamen went around, doing what Cooper's do best.

At first he refused. The idea was preposterous! But after realizing thst they both were truly alike, he relented. And to his amazement, found that it worked! No one noticed the difference at all!

Sly said its because he's the best at disguises. Ha! Slytenkamen knew better and told so to Sly, who just pouted before agreeing.


End file.
